


[Podfic] Letters, the Writing Of

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story.</p><p> <i>While he's dead, Sherlock writes John letters.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Letters, the Writing Of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters, the Writing Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570058) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Letters, the Writing Of](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570058) (Letters 1)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Writer:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** While he's dead, Sherlock writes John letters.  
**Length:** 21:01  
**Music credit:** Peter Gabriel - I Grieve  
**Cover Art:** by koshvader  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LetterstheWritingOf.zip) | [Unzipped Mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LetterstheWritingOf.mp3) |[Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LetterstheWritingPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to analise010 for betaing and to earlgreytea68 for permission and an awesome story. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
